


The Curse (Peter Pan x Reader)

by jay_the_lost_girl_1618 (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jay_the_lost_girl_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Peter Pan could leave with his new lost boys, the Enchanted Forest was consumed by the Evil Queen's curse.<br/>Now known as Sam Sullivan, he lives a life in Storybrooke and grows curious when a new girl moves into the small town in Maine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i n t r o

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

"Come along, boys!"A tall, hooded boy called out to the other boys around him. Looking up into the somewhat lively, yet cloudy sky, seeing that the North Star was slowly getting covered by the dark cloud of smoke. "-Damned queen..." He muttered under his breath as he guided the group of boys to safety in the woods, at least away from the hurling curse.  
"What's going on, Peter?" Another hooded boy who was a bit taller walked next to him.  
The slightly shorter one sighed and looked over at him, whom questioned, "The Evil Queen, she casted a curse upon the Enchanted Forest... We need to get out of here before her smoke cloud covers the whole area."  
The taller boy stopped walking, the rest of the group stopping with him. "What curs-"  
"We need to go _now_!" The one called Peter urged, for he now saw that the smoke grew closer than expected. He and the boys began to run off and every now and then he checked the sky to see if the portal to his realm was clearly seen. But it seemed that the smoke formed more rapidly above than it did below... They kept on running though a boy tripped over a tree root and fell a bit behind, crying out in pain. Peter looked back and stopped running, motioning for the rest to keep going.  
"Devin! Keep the boys at their pace! Make sure you all stay together!" He shouted an order at one of his boys who had ran past along with the others. The taller boy had stopped with him unlike the rest of the group who had went on as instructed.  
"Felix, I need your help." The shorter one said as he began to quickly make his way to the injured boy.  
The one named Felix followed, rushing to the side of the boy. Peter looked back and saw the smoke catching up. Panic grew.  
"C'mon! Help him up and run!"  
The two boys picked up the other boy who yelled in pain. His arms were soon around each shoulder and they rushed to catch up with the rest of the group. The band of boys kept on running together but some began to lose hope in beating the dark, twisted clouds which followed them still. But Peter wasn't willing to give up...  
"Don't give up boys! We can make it!" Though eventually he began to doubt his words. Looking back again, the smoke of the curse was inches away.  
And soon everything went pitch black...


	2. o n e

The alarm clock sounded and Sam groaned, rolling over to shut it off. He got up from his bed and left his room to begin his routine of getting ready for school. Lights filled up the space of his bathroom of which he shared with his adoptive sister. She didn't have to wake up as early as him though since she was only on Jr High while he was a junior in High School. His story was simple but sad; When he was a newborn he was found in the woods and a couple who has heard his cries found him and became his adopted patents. Then later on, Liza, his younger sister was born.  
He sighed as he shut off the water and grabbed the nearby towel to dry his face. Looking at his familiar reflection of vibrant green eyes, tousled soft light brown hair, fine eyebrows, and his light skin tone with a natural faint blush. He was definitely the odd one out compared to his family who were known of their dark brown hair, pale yet tannish skin, and warming brown eyes. But he didn't mind it. He and his family were actually well known across town, so a lot of people liked him.  
He began to brush his perfectly straight teeth. Starting by brushing the top row thoroughly, then the bottom, and then his tongue, spitting out the toothpaste when needed. He went back to his room to get dressed in his favourite light green polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and his brown leather weave bracelet. Sam packed up his backpack and went downstairs to make himself his breakfast of whole grain toast, honey cheerios, and a glass of orange juice. He sat in silence as he ate. Eventually he checked the time on his phone to find that it was _6:40_. His eyes widened for he had to leave soon to catch his bus. Walking past his sleepy sister who was just now beginning her morning tasks, he slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
"Bye, Liza!" He called to her as he pulled his shoes on, grabbed his lacrosse bag and open the front door.  
"Bye, Sam, see you later."  
Her drowsy morning voice put a smile upon his lips as he rushed out, closing the door behind him. He ran out to the bus stop right on time as the bus now pulled up and opened its doors. His friends Parker and Louis, who were part of adoptive families and had similar stories as well, were getting on in front of him.  
"Nearly late again... Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Parker said with a chuckle as he and Sam sat in their full seat in the back while Louis sat in the one person seat across from them.  
Sam finally got a hold of his breath,  letting out a slight laugh as well, "Shut up , Park. I'm always running nearly late."  
"Mhm." The blonde boy hummed in agreement. "How about you, Louis, what do you think?"  
The dark-haired boy shrugged, "I don't know..." He mumbled.  
The two who shared a seat laughed.  
"Anyways, are you two ready for the game today?" The green eyed boy asked, gesturing towards his bag that sat in between Parker and him.  
Louis made his sports bag more visible, raising an eyebrow. "I'm ready for sure."  
"Same." Parker agreed, patting his bag of his lacrosse equipment.  
Sam nodded in approval and watched as Parker pukled out his phone, beginning to scroll through his social media. Silence filled their row on the bus.   
Louis decided to end the silence, though ignoring Parker's mental absence. "I think we're going to have a new girl."  
The friend who wasn't consumed by his phone looked around at those on their bus curiously, not finding any new faces. He looked back at him, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I think she drives herself to school, but she lives next door to me."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "How come I haven't seen her before? Especially a u-haul around?"  
The boy shrugged, "I don't really pay attention. But I swear, just yesterday she and her family came over to greet mine."  
"Do you know her name?"  
"No. She didn't really talk."  
The curious boy stayed silent afterwards, not having any further questions. He did wonder how this girl possibly looked like though. It's been a while since a new kid from out of town, especially out of state, came through. His thoughts returned to his imagination, having him picturing a girl shorter than he? Or with blonde hair, maybe brown instead? How was she like? He began to zone out as he started out of the bus window. Was she mature? Did she have a strong or weak sense of humour? Was she athletic as well? Or even interested in lacrosse?   
Sam jolted away from the window when he felt someone shaking him back to reality.  
He turned to face Parker, "What?"  
"We're here." His friend responded. Adding in, "Weren't you the one looking out the window?" He walked away, down the aisle. Louis followed behind. The boy who was spaced out not long ago looked out the window again to see his high school of which he attended. He gathered up his belongings and did to leave the transportation vehicle, finding that he was the last one on the bus.  
He was twisting the numbers to those three certain ones that lead to his locker combination. His book bag slowly deflated as he put his unwanted textbooks in the locker. Taking a break from preparing his school day, he looked around at the student atmosphere. A girl who seemed lost held a paper to her face. Curious, Sam asked Alex, a friend whom he trusted and was a locker neighbour, to watch his open vault of personal school belongings. He then walked over to the girl who was now growing closer to him. Unplanned though, they crashed into each other. Sam nearly fell back while the girl landed against his chest, causing him to definitely fall down. They were now laying on the cold tile floor with the poor girl on top of the boy whom was possibly a bit too curious.  
"Oh my gosh!" She quickly got off of him, "I-I'm terribly sorry! I-I-I should've been paying attention but uh... I was too busy studying this map." She stammered, red was the only colour her complexion held.  
Sam sat up, feeling the eyes that stared at their short yet intense scene. He chuckled nervously and saw that papers that belonged to the girl were scattered around them. "It's fine. I should've been cautious as well... Here, let me, uh, help you..." He still felt the eyes of those who still watched their every move. Her papers were soon collected and neatly stacked before he handed them back.  
Her blush calmed a bit, only remaining in her cheeks, "Th-Thank you..."  
They stood now that everything was straightened out and the spectators throughout the hall went on to get to their first period.  
"So... Are you new?" The boy asked, still curious on if she was the supposed "new girl".  
She nodded, "Yeah, I moved in three days ago."  
Sam raised his eyebrows in interest, not noticing that they were walking over to his locker which was still open. Alex left once they made it there. He mumbled a thanks to his friend who now left and most of the hallway was empty. "That's interesting. Where are you from?" He grabbed his book bag and stuffed it with the certain materials he'd need for his next few hours of the day. He closed his locker as she answered.  
"Springfield, Illinois."  
His eyes widened for to him it was a great distance. "Wow..." He soon realised that they were just wandering down the hall and decided to ask, "So, which class do you have for first period?"  
"Um... I'll have to check..." She said and pulled out a piece of paper which listed her classes. "Physics, Mr. Bradbury."  
"Oh, I have him as well! Want me to walk with you?"  
The light pink blush was still visible, "Yeah, why not?"


End file.
